


Burning

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 17:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15490650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Burn it all.





	Burning

**Author's Note:**

> For FFFC, May 26 - Mark of fire (Richard Phillips)

If their enemies wanted to make the battlefield burn, it would burn. He would make it burn with flames beyond their paltry power and reduce their forces to ash. This would be a good test, albeit an odd one. Arvis knew he needed to be careful as well; not just because he needed to return to his own world, but because there were so many people here who knew things, who were watching his every move, and... 

Arvis didn't know what he might remember, once returned to Grannvale, but he felt a certain clarity deep within. 

Burning away everything else.


End file.
